ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Infinite Regress (episode)
spell check There was a reference in this episode to Terellian or Terrelian or Terrellian, I don't know which one, but whichever one it is has had members assimilated by the Borg. Anyone have the script? Jaf 22:32, 11 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Wolf 359 *How does this episode hint that Seven was at Wolf 359? Tiberius 05:43, 1 August 2006 (UTC) **I just finished watching the episode and I cannot see any real justification for this. While many (if not all) of Seven's alternate personalities are from Alpha Quadrant species, and at least a few of them were definitely assimilated at Wolf 359, The Doctor clearly says that the personalities of every individual assimilated by the Borg while Seven was still a drone are present in her. Since Seven was clearly assimilated before Wolf 359 and not freed from the Collective until after the battle, the personalities of those assimilated there are present in her, but her presence at Wolf 359 is not required. I'm going to remove the item from the article, hopefully anyone wanting to add it back will look at the talk page and see this. – Maestro4k 14:06, 31 March 2007 (UTC) PNA - acts again This is the third episode in a row where the act structure does not conform to the norm. There are only four acts, plus a short epilogue. This should be five acts. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :See your talk page please, Mr. Warren.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:56, 3 December 2007 (UTC) goofs :*''A rare glimpse of the production crew is visible during the conversation between The Doctor and Captain Janeway, just after Seven of Nine's Torrot personality shouts about being kidnapped and held for ransom. A handheld diffusion light is visible at the far left side of the frame and casts a noticeable glow on the back of the Captain's hair.'' Removed – Morder 22:23, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :another goof: when seven and naomi are playing kadis-kot, you can see on the kadis-kot board a reflection of the actors and in this reflection instead of jeri ryan we see a woman with brown hair, cleary not jeri ryan but a stand-in. ::This is intentionally. The girl/woman in the reflection is suppose to be the girl of the personality that Seven has while playing with Naomi. Podex 14:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *A mistake in this episode can be seen during and after the mind meld, when Tuvok is performing the meld Seven's hair is noticeably out of place as a result of struggling in the restraints, yet just after the Vinculum is deactivated it is neatly back in place. :::Removed as a nitpick.--31dot 21:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Shooting the Vinculum Did it ever occur to any of the Voyager crew that they could have shot the vinculum with phasers or a photon torpedo when it was out in the debris field? :Please keep in mind that posts on article need to be about changing or improving the article, and are not intended for general discussion of the subject.--31dot 20:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar image Is it just me or does that sidebar image look awful the way it is? I'd like to propose we undo the cropping on the image by reverting it back to it's previous version? -- TrekFan TALK 16:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I have reverted the image back to it's original form so the sidebar looks as it should now. -- TrekFan Open a channel 17:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :And now it looks poor on the page for the item. Perhaps a different image as the episode image would be a better idea? -- sulfur 17:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC)